The Sound of Life
by greenandred124
Summary: Jade loves death. But she also takes comfort in a bit of life. FLUFFY BADE ONESHOT DRABBLE!


**A/N: Hey guys! Since my last Bade fic was a bit angsty, this one's gonna be really fluffy! From one extreme to the next. It'll probably be a bit shorter too. So anyway…this is a really sweet and gooey Bade oneshot drabble that I thought of when I was listening to one of Liz's covers. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. However, if I did own Victorious, there would be a lot more Bade action on the show.**

* * *

><p>Jade was the goth. Popular, but goth nonetheless. She loved darkness, aloneness, and the color black. She desired standing out and seeming a bit eccentric.<p>

Scaring little kids was one of her pastimes. Slicing up objects with scissors was her prerogative. Jade's favorite toy as a child was a hammer. You could probably figure the rest out.

The girl was sadistic. In love with anything anybody considered evil or frightening.

Besides that, she worshipped death. She loved the cemetery. She enjoyed walking through it whenever she got an opportunity. The silence was better than a chorus of angels to her.

When she was at the city morgue once, way back when, she had a field day. Surrounded by dead bodies. To her it was pure bliss.

The pungent smell of rotting flesh and internal organs had no effect on her.

People called her sick, strange, bizarre. But she didn't care. She was who she was. And she loved death, no matter what people thought of her.

But then…there was always that one thing that Jade loved the most that was so far from her passion for death. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

Beck knew that she loved it and he joked about it whenever he could because it seemed so strange that Jade could love it. Jocose as he was (just to irritate her), he loved the fact that she enjoyed something about life.

Often times, they'd be in the RV, reclining on Beck's bed, watching reruns of "Full House" simply because this was a time when they were both most at ease.

Jade would slide close to him and study his face for a few seconds.

"Kiss me," she'd then demand.

"Magic word?" he'd ask with a smile that he used to get her to be well-mannered.

"Please?" Jade would make puppy dog eyes.

So Beck would give in and kiss her. And after a few minutes of heated, passionate, kissing, Jade would pull away and rest her head on Beck's chest. And there it was. The proof of life that belonged to the boy she loved. She found comfort in it that she found nowhere else. It was almost therapeutic to her.

A sound that was silenced when death had set in was something she didn't want to happen to Beck. This sound made her know that she was safe. She hoped to hear that sound as long as she lived.

She loved Beck's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Jade woke up one night breathing heavily and sweating. She'd just had the worst nightmare ever.<p>

She wasn't the type of person to think of her actions before she did them, so she got up, crept out of her house, and walked down the street to Beck's house where the RV was parked in the driveway. Regardless of the fact that it was 2:30 in the morning, Jade needed to see Beck.

She knocked lightly on the RV door.

Beck tiredly padded to the door, ran his hand through his unkempt hair, and opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. His eyes widened at the sight of Jade. "Jade, it's almost three in the morning."

She nodded and stepped in the RV without him even giving her the okay.

"And now you're inside…"

"Beck, don't leave me for Tori!" Jade burst out.

"Tori? What are you talking about?"

Jade was now nearly in hysterics. "I had this awful dream that you cheated on me with _her_. It was so horrifying! If you _ever _leave me for her…"

Jade's usual angry demeanor wasn't present.

Beck had known she was jealous of Tori, and he thought he should make a sarcastic remark, but as he saw a single tear roll down Jade's cheek, he thought better of it.

"Jade, you're the only girl I see when I close my eyes at night and wake up in the morning. I love _you_. Not her."

"Promise?"

"I swear. Come on, lie down with me. You can stay with me now. I'll help you fall back asleep."

Jade sighed, walked over to Beck's bed, and sat down. He soon followed suit.

Beck took Jade in his arms and gently pulled them both back on the bed. Then he held her tightly against his bare chest. "You comfortable?" he asked.

Jade responded with a nod. She closed her eyes and listened. And she felt serene. The sound of Beck's life was present. And being that close meant that he shared his life with her. The assurance was so consoling.

_Lubdub_, _lubdub_, _lubdub_.

It grew uneven as Beck looked at Jade.

Jade lazily opened an eye. "Beck? What's going on with your heart?"

Beck chuckled. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you. And that's what it does when I see your beautiful face." He kissed the top of her head. Jade listened as his heart sped up slightly.

Jade smiled and closed her eyes again. It beat like that for her. Not Tori. With that in mind, she was able to drift to sleep in Beck's arms.

* * *

><p>Although Jade saw death as something magnificent, nothing made her happier and more comfortable than listening to Beck's heart beating.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there ya go! Reviews would be nice. (:**


End file.
